Yes or no
by thewholeworldisyourenemy
Summary: A Merthur story... This is my first story so please don't hate me too much... And this is only chapter one so there is more too come! I DO NOT OWN MERLIN so all the rights and stuff goes to those cleaver people who do own Merlin... So here it is and stuff...


**Yes or No...**

**Chapter 1**

Arthur, as usual, was awoken by a over exuberant Merlin.

"Rise and Shine, Sire!" Merlin cried as he ripped open the curtains, revealing the courtyard of Camelot, thriving with people and animals. Arthur groaned and turned over in his bed, not wanting to move from the warmth of his sheets.

"Come on, Sire... You're going to be late!" Said his manservant, grinning at the Kings dicomfert at having to get up. Arthur igonored Merlin and tried to return to dreamland where no annoying and clumsy servants were. Off course, Arthur like Merln. No matter how much he tried to hate him, when he smiled even the rain subsided.

Merlin was half tempted to pour some cold water on the King to wake him. However, he knew this wouldn't do well for Arthurs mood which was bad in the mornings anyway! So he waited. Arthur could sense Merlin was still there and it unerved him. What man would just stand and wait for someone to wake up? The Prince always knew Merlin was a bit of a weirdo, but this was a whole new extreme of creepyness.

"Ok, Ok! I'm getting up!" Arthur shouted, unable to stand the tense silence in his chambers. As he had suspected, Merlin had been standing by the window waiting for him to get up. Frowning slightly, Arthur made his way to the wash basin where Merlin and placed a cloth and luke warm water.

"This is freezing!" The prince said as he dipped his hand in to the water.

"You should've got up earlier then, shouldn't you!" Merlin replied cheekily. Anyother royal wouldn't have taken his cheek, but Arthur was used to it.

Later in that morning, Arthur returned to his bed chamber after a boring meeting of 'King stuff'. Merlin was sat at the window, absently polishing some of Arthurs armour. It apeared that he didn't realize Arthur was there.

"What _are_ you doing, Merlin?"

Merlin jumped of the window sill and looked hurridly around to find an excuse, aparently unaware of the armour in his hand. Arthur raised his eyebrows as Merlin realized he had been polishing and started blushing because of his stupidity. The Prince dismissed his embaressment.

"What were you think so deeply about then Merlin?" Asked Arthur, always liking seeing his manservant make a fool of him self.

"oh... i... i was thinking about...about...um...about a book i'm reading..." Stamered Merlin.

"Oh, really... Whats it about?" Asked Arthur as he began to change in to his armour ready for a training sesion. Merlin began to do some quick thinking. However, it wasn't quick enouth as Arthur rounded on him with a smirk on his face. "So... Was it a girl?"

"What?" Merlin said, a little too quickly.

"Well, was it? Yes or no!"Arthur badgered Merlin.

"No!" Merlin said forcefully, feeling his face grow even hotter as Arthurs eyes seemed to delve in to his like knives.

"Well then... I will not allow you to leave here until you tell me Merlin." Threatened Arthur. Merlin began to panick, he needed a good excuse. And Fast!

Thankfully, Gwen walked in on that moment, giving Merlin a chance to escape. Giving an awkward bow to the King and Queen, he left.

"What was that about?" Asked Gwen with a look of concern on her face. Arthur shrugged his shoulders, still pondering over Merlins deep thinking and what it could've been about. Arhtur knew he should've been able to confide in Gwen. She was, after all, his one and only love. But something was holding him back. Something in the way Merlin couldn't make eye contact with him. Maybe he wasn't thinking of a girl... Maybe Merlin had been thinking, dare he think of it, a boy? Arthur had heard cases of such things as was told horror storys of what happened to the people. Though Merlin wasn't a perfect servant, he was loyal and kind. And was a friend, which no one could replace. Arthur went to the library (a place he liked to avoid). One of the books contained the story of 2 men, Dfrain and Haldel.

_THE STORY OF DFRAIN AND HALDEL._

_Dfrain was the local blacksmith and part of a well respected blacksmith family. He had lived in the (then) Town of Camelot with his wife, Wilda, and his aprentice, Haldel. Now, Haldel was a poor son of a merchants wife who died only 3 years previously and whose husband died 3 years before her. Dfrain and Wilda toke on the young Haldel as an aprentice and he became a good friend. Soon, Haldel was 16 years of age and qualified to leave his adopded family. However he refused, much to the annoyance of Wilda. A few months after his 16th birthday, Wilda discovered her husband and Haldel doing undescribable things together. Off course, she imeditly informed the King of Camelot, Gwoiwle Pendragon. Both Dfrain and Haldel were sentenced to death and hanged on the 4th month after Haldel 16th birthday. There heads were placed inside Camelots walls to arn people of the consiquences of wrong doings. _

Arthur finished reading the story just as Merlin walked in. He droped the book and they looked at eachother, just as shocked as seeing the other in the most disused room in the castle. Merlin glanced at the page at which Arthurs book had fallen onto which was, unfotuantly teh stroy he had been reading.

"I...I was just reading up on history..." Arthur said hastily as he picked up the book and shoved it clumsily back on to the shelf. For some reason ,the book didn't want to go back there making Arthur look even more of a fool. Merlin started to move to help the King who stopped him, a little too forcefully. Eventually the book went back in its place and a flustered Arthur began to make his way out. Merlin gave him a confused look and was about to ask him why he was so grumpy when Arthur pushed out of his way and almost ran out of the library.

Arthur began to cool of as he quick walked back to his chambers. However, unware to him, Merlin was on his trail. As soon as he got back to his bed chambers, he noticed Merlin caustiously standing a distance behnd him. Sighing, Arthur walked into his room. Prepearing to ask Merlin for the truth and the whole truth! Thankfully Gwen wasn't there so he paced the width of the room trying to find the right words. Merlin stepped in (not knocking as usual) and began to carry out his normal chores,not sensing the Kings unease.

"Merlin... Are you... Do you... What... " Arthur muttered to his manservant, his face going red again.

"Excuse me sire?"Merlin ased, unaware of the Kings discomfert. Arthur scoffed, he'd forgotten how unobservant Merlin was! If only he could've asked him there and then and gotten it over and done with. But life isn't that simple is it?


End file.
